


Prompt:  "Why?  Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!"

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: This was a request I received for the prompt:  "Why?  Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!"





	Prompt:  "Why?  Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if there are actually flesh-eating giants in the MCU, but what the heck. Also, I totally made up the planet name, because why not? It’s just the Latin adjective of “giant.”

You knew being a Ravager was a dangerous job, but you also knew Yondu could take care of himself. That didn’t stop you from worrying about him, however. He usually kept the more harrowing details from you, but you picked up enough from overhearing the other Ravagers talking to scare the wits out of you. You were always a nervous wreck until he returned safely to you.

Typically, you kept your opinions to yourself when it came to the jobs he decided to do. Dangerous missions just came with the territory when you were in a relationship with a Ravager Captain. This time, though, you thought he might have been crossing the line from dangerous to flat-out stupid.

“Excuse me?” you asked. Surely you hadn’t heard him correctly.

“I said we’re headin’ to Praegrandis. Got a tip fer a very lucrative job.”

“Yondu, please tell me you’re not serious.” You shook your head. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Why?”

**“Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!”**

“What do ya mean? It’s gonna be worth it – we’ll get a nice payment outta the deal.”

“Yeah, but you won’t get to enjoy the money if you’re dead.”

“Ya got so little faith in me?” he joked.

“Yondu, they’re flesh-eating giants. And if they find out you’re stealing from them, they’ll probably be tempted to try a little Centaurian.”

“Nah, they’ll never know we’re there.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, we’re a lot smaller than them, an’ we can just sneak right on past ‘em.”

“No way. You know I normally don’t interfere with your jobs, but I think this one is a bad idea.”

“Huh.” He didn’t look like he was changing his mind, so you thought you might need to give him a little incentive to forget his plan. 

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while if you promise not to go,” you said sweetly. 

“Is that right?” he asked, grinning, as he made his way over to stand in front of you. 

“Mmhmm.”

“Then I ain’t goin’.”

“Thank you!” you squealed, throwing your arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around you, and whispered in your ear, “I wasn’t gonna go anyway, since ya seemed so worried.” He laughed softly. “But I’m definitely gonna hold ya to yer promise,” he told you, as he kissed your neck.


End file.
